1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus such as a printer, and more particularly, to a laser scanning unit (LSU) control apparatus and method for controlling an LSU only when installation of a developer and closure of a cover are sensed.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1A and 1B are reference diagrams for explaining a conventional LSU control apparatus. An LSU 100 scans light to form electrostatic latent images on a photosensitive medium 110. A cover 120 allows a user to access the inside of an image forming apparatus by enabling the image forming apparatus to be opened and closed from the outside. A first switching unit 130 cuts off +24V power to a motor 103 of the LSU 100 using a micro switch when the cover 120 is open. A second switching unit 140 cuts off +5V power to a laser diode 106 of the LSU 100 using a micro switch when the cover 120 is opened. A power supply 150 supplies power to the LSU 100.
Both the first switching unit 130 and the second switching unit 140 operate in response to whether the cover 120 is open or closed, and during their operation, an undesired in-rush current can flow briefly through the laser diode 106. Thus, in the conventional LSU control apparatus, the laser diode 106 can be damaged by the undesired in-rush current, which can be a serious problem, since laser diode 106 can be expensive.
In addition, if a developer is installed in the conventional LSU control apparatus, the LSU 100 can begin exposure when the cover 120 is open. This can expose users to harmful materials.